


One Year

by orphan_account



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Aftermath, Multi, Reflection, Self-Reflection, none of the characters are actually there except Marya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marya reflects.





	One Year

**Author's Note:**

> comet closed a year ago today and im emo so i wrote this

Marya stopped Anatole.

That's all that mattered.

In reality, he got away and Marya had been left with the burden of knowing that devil of a man is still out there and that he could still bring harm to her goddaughter. 

She racks her brain nearly nightly, imagining how what could've happened if she had apprehended him.

But she has to remind herself that Natasha wasn't with a rat who refused to leave the sewers, she was with someone far nicer. Pierre was keeping her company, and Marya couldn't ask for a better man to take care of her goddaughter.

As for Sonya, she had coupled with Mary, the good, young, Christian girl who Marya had always been quite fond of. She was happy that Mary had escaped her most corrupt father, though she still felt some grief knowing that he had passed and would most certainly not be going to heaven.

And Marya herself? She had never put much thought into how she had turned out.

The whole elopement ordeal still haunted her, even though she knew she shouldn't let anything Anatole had done affect her.

She knew she shouldn't be stuck feeling sorry for herself, telling herself it's okay to grief even when it's already been a year.

No.

Marya had to pick herself up, brush off her dress, and move on.

Because she wouldn't let herself be stuck in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is bad and short uhh i miss comet and marya doesnt miss anatole and thats all you should take away from this


End file.
